Electronic and electromechanical devices are often packaged in sealed enclosures. The sealed enclosures help protect such devices from contaminants, particles and moisture that might otherwise enter the package and mechanically or electrically disrupt normal operation of a device. The potential effects of contamination generally become greater as increasingly smaller design features are used. Various MEMS (microelectromechanical system) devices include moving components and structures (e.g., micro-miniaturized) that place unique demands on the sealed environment in which the MEMS devices are placed. The potential for contamination of the MEMS devices is often reduced by employing relatively more expensive processes and materials for packaging a MEMS device.